One More Chance
by The Mocking J
Summary: Rosetta Stone attends a formal dinner with her new boyfriend's family. (Sammy/Rosetta)


**[[**_**The first oneshot in a long line up of requests. Rosetta/Sammy for **__**Opheliathegreat**__**! Just how did this supposed-to-be-funny fic morph into this... this soap opera? I'm sorry. **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I do not own Professor Layton or the Jackson 5's "Want You Back", which I didn't include the lyrics too, but it did inspire this fic.**_

**Set: _In Dropstone, s_**_**ometime after Diabolical Box and my previous RoSammy fic, "Rock 'N' Glamour", where it's established that Sammy and Rosetta are "together". **_

**Spoilers: **_**For DB.**_**]]**

* * *

><p><span><strong>One More Chance <strong>

Rosetta Stone felt... _self-conscious. _The emotion was foreign to usually confident, flirtatious woman. Wearing low-cut tops, outrageously short skirts and skin-tight dresses? She could totally handle those. But a _ball gown_? She frowned at her reflection. The garment was purple, which would've been great if it weren't for the fact that she could barely _breathe!_ It was too tight (not in the advantageous way that emphasised her chest) and it was too long and it made her look _frumpy_. It must've been something out of the last century...

Sammy owed her _big time _for this. From the grungy way he dressed, she'd never imagined Sammy's heritage on that oh-so-fateful day he meandered into her archaeology class. Then it turned out he was _Fredrich_ _Beluga's_— owner of the Molentary Express and one of the richest men in Britain— nephew. Rosetta had found Sammy Thunder very interesting all of a sudden. Not only did she have access to Mr Beluga's pockets, but Rosetta liked to believe having a boyfriend would make Professor Layton jealous. (Professor L was still her number one true love, soul mate and future husband.) Sammy would have to do for now though, even if it meant listening to his _horrible_ singing, going to rock concerts and attending formal dinners with his family.

Some relative of Mr Beluga's had invited them to his Dropstone estate for the evening. While she'd gotten a VIP pass into Mr Anderson's massive mansion, Rosetta was forced to change as her clothing choices had been deemed 'inappropriate'. Sammy's cousin, Katia had offered to help Rosetta pick a new dress along with Mr Anderson's maids. And here she was.

There was a knock at bedroom door and the purple haired woman entered upon hearing Rosetta's grunt of consent. Katia's own attire consisted of a modest green knee-length dress.

"Oh," Katia covered her mouth when she caught sight of her guest. "That dress belonged to my grandmother..."

She was wearing something that belonged to an _old lady? Gross! _Rosetta's frown deepened. "Gee, thanks."

Katia corrected, a tad defensively, "I meant when she was _younger_... If you're finished now, we should head downstairs."

Shrugging, Rosetta followed her down to the Andersons' grand dining room. Sat around the long white covered table were Mr Anderson, Mr Beluga, another old man Katia had introduced as her grandfather Anton Herzen, and of course, Sammy.

He'd changed into a midnight blue tuxedo, removed his sunglasses (for once) and slicked some of his hair back. Rosetta had to admit... Her boyfriend cleaned up quite nicely. Sammy seemed to think the same of her, too. When she flounced into the room_, _his electric blue eyes widened, his mouth gaping. He regarded her with pure awe... until he released a snort of laughter, no doubt because of her old-fashioned gown.

Mr Beluga admonished his nephew as Katia led Rosetta to her seat. Rosetta 'accidently' elbowed Sammy as she sat down beside him. (That shut him up.) The servants brought out platters of food and their meal began.

"So, Miss Stone," Mr Anderson inquired as he sliced his roast beef. "Fredrich has told me you're studying archaeology?"

Rosetta nodded firmly, taking a sip of white wine. "That's right. It's my second year at Gressenheller. I'm learning under Professor Layton."

Sammy sniggered, "You should've seen her face when I walked into her class and stole her seat..."

Mr Herzen gave Rosetta a faint smile. "How is the professor doing these days?"

Pleased with the turn the conversion had taken, she replied, "He's great! Why, do you know him?"

"The professor helped deliver an Elysian Box from my grandmother to Grandfather," Katia explained fondly. "If it weren't for him, my grandfather probably wouldn't be with us now—"

"Yeah, everyone knows Professor Layton's a swell guy," Sammy huffed. "Can we talk about something else?"

Mr Beluga bashed him on the head with his cane. "Samuel, don't interrupt!"

"_Yow!_ Easy, Unko!"

Rosetta rolled her eyes and turned to Mr Herzen again. "Does Professor L ever visit this village—?"

"You know what, screw this." Sammy's seat scraped across the floor and the wannabe rock star stomped out of the room. Mr Beluga leapt to his feet, cursing his nephew, but Mr Herzen halted him. Rosetta had already left the table, picking up her dress skirt to chase after Sammy.

"Like, what is _wrong _with you?"

Sammy whipped around when Rosetta confronted him in the hallway, blue eyes blazing. (She'd never seen him so angry before.) "What's wrong with _me? _You keep sucking up to Professor Layton, that's what!"

"He's _my teacher,_ remember?" Rosetta pointed out. "Lots of people admire him."

"Not in the way _you_ do! I've got a tonne of respect for him, too. But with you... it's like you worship the ground he walks on. Even when you're with me, _he_'s all you ever talk about!" Sammy sighed, staring intently at her in the dim hallway light. "Look, Rose. I really like you, and not just 'cause you're beautiful... But you and me— this isn't gonna work out anymore. I'm sorry."

Rosetta swallowed, a cocktail of emotions colouring her cheeks. "Fine. It's not like I ever cared."

The hurt in his expression almost made her take it back. (_Come on, you know I'm lying. I do that a lot, but you still love me, right...?_) He muttered goodbye and trudged back into the dining room. She assumed that was her cue to leave. She didn't fancy being escorted off the premises by Mr Anderson's attendants.

But before Rosetta could reach the front door, she was intercepted by Katia. "I'll see myself out," Rosetta told her. "Oh, you want your granny's dress back, right?"

Katia shook her head. "Don't worry about that right now. Are you and Sammy... okay?"

Rosetta shrugged. It wasn't as if the two of them had never had an argument before— heck, they argued all the time. Usually it was over silly things like Sammy singing when she was trying to finish an assignment, or Sammy moaning about work, or her being plain moody. But she was the one who mostly lost her temper. Sammy rarely snapped at her.

"I must've really upset him," she admitted, biting her lip.

"He did look quite upset," Mr Anderson's daughter agreed. "But I'm sure he'll bounce back if you apologise properly..." She chuckled. "I'd suggest conveying your feelings through a song."

"Why do you want me to work things out with him so badly? I'm clearly the wrong girl for him."

Katia held her hand over her heart. "Perhaps... but you're all Sammy ever talks about. The two of you may bicker, but you also bring out the best in each other. He believes in himself and strives to work harder... all to impress you."

_Like how I'm constantly trying to impress Professor L_, Rosetta realised. What would the professor say in this situation? _A true lady always does what's right. _Well, she was going to do the right thing... and beg Sammy to take her back. Rosetta took a deep breath and turned to Katia. "Okay, then. Let's do this."

The two women returned to the dining room. Mr Beluga was still berating Sammy, who had his arms folded across his chest sulkily. When Rosetta made her entrance, he glanced up in surprise and (dare Rosetta hope) _relief. _Katia gave Rosetta a reassuring smile and went to sit down.

Rosetta cleared her throat before announcing, "I'm going to say it straight... Sorry I've been a bitch." The high class gentlemen of the room gasped. Katia patted her grandfather's shoulder comfortingly, while Sammy looked like he was struggling to contain his amusement. Confidence renewed, Rosetta continued, holding Sammy's gaze. "Now, since I apparently suck at showing my true feelings, here's a song. I'd like to dedicate this to my special rock star..."

* * *

><p><strong>[[<strong>_**Jackson 5's 'I Want You Back' fades out...**_**]]**


End file.
